Naruto the Last of us
by White fox16
Summary: In this story Naruto is born in the Last of us universe and is twelve to thirteen years old when the outbreak happens. This is a NarutoxSarah pairing. Rated M for Violence, Language and sexual themes. Do not read unless your of age, you have been warned.


**Hello everyone. I hope you all will enjoy this story I plan on working hard on it for your entertainment. I will wright this story when I can and I will finish it. **

**Note that I do not own Naruto nor do I own the Last of us those are credited to their respective creators.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end**

**June 14th 2033**

It's been twenty years since the outbreak, twenty years since we last saw any of our family members, twenty years since the world we once knew fell apart all around us. The only things that keep me from blowing my head off now is my determination to find my last living relative and the love and care of my wife Sarah and our son Menma.

But in order for you to understand our story I must first start at the very beginning to when it all happened. It all started back 20 years ago a few hours before the outbreak at my uncle Nagato's ranch in Austin, Texas.

**Flashback June 14th 2013 9:45 p.m.**

Siting on the living room couch was one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze however was known to most as Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently chatting on the phone with his best friend. "Hey Sarah, was the money I lent you enough to get that watch you wanted to buy for your dad?"

On the other line Sarah replied. "Yes it was, thanks again Naruto for the extra money. I promise to pay you back when I can."

Naruto just dismissed it. "Don't worry about it. You needed the money to get the watch for your dad's birthday present and that's that."

"Naruto you're too kind sometimes I swear...It's getting late I should let you go now." Naruto looked towards the clock seeing the time Naruto quickly turned back to the phone.

"Hey Sarah before you go I want to ask you something."

"What is it Naruto?" Sarah asked curiously. "Do you want to...I don't know go to a movie or something?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You mean like a date?" Sarah asked.

Naruto having more confidence replied almost instantly. "Yeah a date if you'd like, we could go see the movie of your choosing and get what you want from the snack bar."

"Alright it's a date then. But just so you know I want to see the new dawn of the wolf part 2 tomorrow 7 p.m. You're paying right?

"Of course."

"You do realize you'll also have to talk to my dad about this too, right?" For a moment not a single word was said, both ends where silent.

"Yeaaah i'm going to die." Naruto said seconds later causing Sarah to laugh at Naruto's misfortune. "O-only if dad doesn't...try to kick your ass first!" Sarah replied between breaths laughing at Naruto's predicament.

"That's not funny Sarah-chan! Your dad might seriously try to kill me; you and I both know how protective he is about you."

"I'll see ya later and don't worry I'll bring a first aid kit!" Sarah said still laughing before hanging up the phone.

While Naruto sat on the chair muttering not funny before he also put the phone away.

**Flashback end**

Naruto shook his head chuckling at the memory, before thinking about how thing's would have gone if thing's had continued the way they were.

But the memory of what came next after that would forever be engraved in his and everyone else around that times mind's for the rest of their lives.

**Flashback June 15th 2013 1:06 a.m.**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully on the couch until his phone started to ring. Getting up gradually he reached for his phone and answered the call.

"Naruto! Naruto are you there!?"

Naruto now fully awake at the sound of his uncle's shouting focused his attention to the phone and noticed the panicking cries of people on the other end.

"Uncle what's going on?"

"No time to explain right now! Naruto I need you to lock all the doors and windows and get the revolver in the kitchen drawer by the sink and shoot at whatever tries to break in, quickly!" Naruto did as his uncle had ordered locking all the doors and windows around the house but inside his brain was whirling trying to figure out what would worry his uncle so much and what was causing people to panic? Naruto's train of thought however was cut short when the sound of glass shattering in the back of house was heard.

Naruto after remembering what else his uncle had told him to do, he quickly bolted to the drawer in the kitchen and took out the already load revolver and taking it off safety. Slowly Naruto moved to look into the living room with his back to the wall, when he reached the corner he slowly poked his head watching for any sign of movement, after a minute of seeing no movement anywhere Naruto looked to the light switch for the hallway and slowly made his way towards it. Time stood still as he slowly reached to flip the lights on; as he did he noticed the sound of heavy breathing coming from down the hall.

Not wanting the risk of being attacked and not able to see clearly in the dark, Naruto flipped the switch and lifted the revolver up ready to fire when he heard something sprinting towards him. As the sound of panting and running became louder and louder he fired at the running assailant.

It took three shots before the sound of wheezing and coughing before finally the sound of a body falling to the floor that Naruto knew then that whatever had invaded his home was dead. Turning on the light Naruto's eyes widened at what lied before him. There on the floor was Louis, a man in his late 30's with red hair dressed like any other farmer that owned a farm not too far from here.

Naruto was shocked to see the man that he had seen just this morning covered with bite marks and blood stains. He and his uncle Nagato were quite familiar with the man ever since the one incident when one of their bulls had gotten lose and had been getting real friendly with one of Louise's cows, after that incident when they had gotten the escaped bull back to the ranch before anything could happen and inviting him to a barbeque as an apology. His uncle Nagato had become good friends with Louis after that.

But now here Louis was, lying in the hallway dead. Naruto was in shock not even noticing his uncle coming through the door with his shotgun.

"Naruto are you okay I heard..." What Nagato was going to say next died in his throat when he saw Louise's body on the floor having a good idea to what had happened. Naruto for his part turned to Nagato after getting over his shock.

"Uncle, what's going on out there? Why is Louis..."

Cutting off Naruto half way through his question's Nagato said "Naruto quick grab some rounds for the revolver and head to the truck. We're leaving now."

**Minutes later in town **

"So this is some sort of epidemic?" Naruto asked having calmed down some during their drive through town after having tried to go through 71st only after having figured out was packed full of traffic before leaving.

"Yeah from what I've heard they were saying it was starting in the south but now it's spread to the east and west coast." Nagato replied before looking to his nephew not realizing that he was speeding up more than he wanted. "You seem to have gotten better over what happened." Nagato remarked as he dodged people that were running through the streets.

"Yeah well from what you have said it sounds like Louis was infected too so there's nothing that could have been done to...UNCLE LOOK OUT!" Naruto shouted. Nagato looked up ahead to see a SUV coming up ahead but it was too late.

**BAM! **

"Uuuuuh. OW! My head!...Uncle are you okay?" Naruto asked looking to his uncle who was also rubbing his head in pain. "Who the hell did we hit?" Asked the older of the two. Naruto looked to see what was in front of them and what he saw made him freeze in his seat. What he saw was a black van that had a large dent on the front side as a result of the crash but that wasn't what worried him. No, what worried him was who were in it. There in the van was Sarah, her dad Joel and her uncle Tommy.

"Damn it!" Naruto looked to see Nagato trying and failing to start the truck not noticing that people they knew was sitting there in front of them unconscious. That is until Naruto pointed it out. "Uncle we've got to help them!" He exclaimed. Nagato looked at Naruto then looked to the van that they had hit. Nagato didn't notice until he peered through the broken glass of the trucks front windshield and realized what Naruto was talking about.

Looking to his nephew who had a pleading expression on his face, Nagato sighed knowing that it was best to help the people they knew. "Naruto quickly grab the weapons that you have and what's in here that could be useful and get out and help."

Naruto nodded and quickly grabbed what he could and picked up things that could come in handy and raced out to help Sarah and her family with Nagato not to far behind. Reaching the back door where Sarah resided Naruto threw open the door and began to shake the girl awake.

"Sarah! Sarah! Come on wake up already." Naruto shouted as he shook Sarah and while he was doing that. Nagato went to wake Tommy and Joel up from their own bliss of unconsciousness.

After a minute or two Sarah, Joel and Tommy started to wake up.

Naruto looked to Sarah seeing her smile thankfully as he helped her out of the van while her father and uncle began getting out quickly with Nagato helping Joel out a little because of the man having some sharp pain running up his right leg.

"I'm glad to see you're still in one peace Naruto." Sarah said as she pulled him into her embrace which didn't last long due to their current dilemma and started running.

"I don't like this, there's not much time before something happens, we need to get out of here and fast." Tommy said as they ran while looking around to find a way to safety while also trying to stay together.

Joel nodded in agreement he feared for his daughter's safety along with his brother's and his own. "Tommy is right we need to get out of here, Nagato have you heard of any news of safe zones anywhere." Joel asked as they passed by more panicking people.

"Yeah Naruto and I were on our way to one of them before we ran into you." Nagato replied while Sarah and Naruto both following close behind. Sarah was, to be honest, very scared and Naruto knew this and decided to try and calm her down.

"Sarah. Sarah look at me." Sarah did just that looking to Naruto and ignoring everything around them for the moment and only focused on her friend running beside her with the best comforting smile he could manage Naruto said. "Sarah we're going to be okay I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Sarah felt a bit better at his words but turned her attention to the gas station that exploded and gasped. "Naruto, those people are on fire." she said worriedly.

"Just keep running Sarah we have to keep moving." Naruto replied before he grabbed her hand pulling her along with him when he heard Tommy and the rest shout. "Get back! There's to many of 'em!"

Nagato ran to the side heading towards a fence before shouting. "This way! Quickly, through the alley!"

Nagato opened the door and went inside followed by Joel, Tommy, Sarah and Naruto before closing the gate behind him. Sarah screamed when an infected came charging until Naruto shot at it before he turned to Sarah. "Sarah don't worry I promise you I'll protect you just keep moving okay."

"Okay" Sarah replied thankful that Naruto didn't notice the slight tint of pink coloring her face before running to catch up with everyone else with Naruto not being too far behind. Getting closer to exiting the alley, Naruto could hear Tommy shouting up ahead.

"They're getting through the fence!"

The next thing they heard was the sound of gun shots. Upon exiting the alley Naruto and Sarah saw a few infected climbing the wall. "Sarah run I'll cover you! Move!" Sarah didn't argue and ran to the bar while Naruto kept shooting the infected that climbed over the wall while still running behind her.

When Naruto fired his last bullet in his revolver one of the infected came running at him but it didn't get close enough before Tommy killed it. "Naruto come on, we need to get out of here we'll cover you just go!" Hearing Nagato yell from the back door, Naruto started running while putting more ammunition into his revolver. Once he passed Tommy and Nagato, Naruto's uncle slammed the door on a few of the infected that had managed to reach the door and kept it from closing all the way while the former continued to shoot at some of the infected from the window.

Nagato looked to Joel, Sarah and Naruto. "Get to the highway! Hurry!"

"What?" Joel asked in disbelieve. "Joel go - your leg is hurt and you got Sarah and Naruto with you. Nagato and I can out run 'em!" Tommy exclaimed as he shot another infected.

"Uncle Tommy!" Sarah cried.

"We'll meet you there." Joel replied before grabbing Sarah's hand leading her to through the door with Naruto following behind after looking to his and Sarah's uncles and giving a silent prayer to whatever greater force was listening.

"Daddy we can't leave them." Sarah said worrying for the well being of both her uncle Tommy and Naruto's uncle.

"They're going to be fine." Joel reassured not tearing his gaze from the road head. "We're almost there." Joel said as they got closer.

Naruto, however, stopped by a tree getting behind it without being seen and saw an infected run by heading towards Sarah and her dad before he aimed for its head and shot it, killing it instantly however another one appeared having crawled out of the ambulance that laid on its side by the road they were taking. Naruto ran towards them getting ready to call out to them to watch out when the infected was shot and killed by a soldier.

Naruto didn't stop his advancements but he did slow down a little before moving to the side of the road to watch the scene unfold while getting close enough to hear what they were saying. When he heard Joel ask for help he watched as the soldier checked in with his superior at first he was relieved but that ended when he saw the soldier begin to point his gun to Joel and Sarah. Naruto knew what was probably going to happen next from this action and he wasn't going to let it happen.

Taking a quick breath Naruto aimed for the soldiers head and once he saw Joel and Sarah step back asking the soldier not to shoot. Naruto pulled the trigger sending a bullet to the soldiers head killing him instantly. Joel and Sarah turned to see Naruto still holding the gun up before running towards them.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asked after getting to the top of the hill Sarah was the first to speak.

"Naruto you killed someone." Sarah replied, still shaken from the action.

Joel, however, stepped up and rested his hand on her shoulder letting her know it was all okay. "Sarah it's all okay, he did the right thing. The man would have killed us if it wasn't for him and Naruto thank you, I know it must not have been easy but you saved us. You did the right thing." Joel said just as Tommy and Nagato got to them and explained to them of what happened.

Tommy was thankful and had patted Naruto on the back for what he did. Nagato was relieved and was proud that Naruto stopped the death of innocent life before making a silent pryer to the soldier who was only doing as ordered to do.

After a few minutes of rest the group set off to the safe zone, not knowing of the events to come.

**Newsreel**

_(News woman) _

_"The number of confirmed deaths has passed two hundred. The government has called a state of emergency..."_

_(News man)_

_"There were hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining the streets._

_(Government official)_

_"Panic spread worldwide after a leaked report from the World Health Organization showed that the latest vaccination test have failed."_

_(Other __government official)_

___"...with the bureaucrats out of power we can finally take the necessary steps to..."_

___(Female reporter)_

___"Los Angeles is now the latest city to be placed under martial law." "_

___(Female voice over)_

___"All residents are required to report to their designated quarantine-"_

_______(Female reporter)_

_______"Riots have continued for a third consecutive day and winter rations are at an all time low."_

_______________(Male reporter)_

_______________"A group calling themselves the Fireflies have claimed responsibility for both attacks. While in the southern region another group appeared calling themselves the Aakatsuki."_

___________________(Female reporter)_

_______________"Both groups public charter calls for the return of all branches of government."_

_________________(News man)_

_________________"Demonstrations broke out following the execution of six more alleged Fireflies, While __________________members _ of _______________Aakatsuki_ remain elusive."

_________________(Firefly ring leader)_

_________________"You can still rise with us. Remember, when your lost in the darkness...look for the light. Believe in the Fireflies."_

_________________(__________________________________Aakatsuki_ _________________ring leader)_

_________________"We are not like the Fireflies. We don't attack and kill troopers... only when no other option is available do we kill and we don't harm civilians that are __________________passing by. I ask you to not lose faith the night is darkest just before the dawn. We promise you the dawn is coming. Don't lose hope."_  



End file.
